Kiss Kiss
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Yoh loves his birthday. It's the one day in the whole year that he gets to be with his brother. When they can celebrate together... HaoxYoh oneshot yaoi lemon Happy Bday Sis!


**Kiss Kiss**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King! I'm flattered if you think I do…

Joh: This was kinda made last minute since I just discovered I'm going on some kinda trip…. this is also made in celebration of Jessie and my birthday (which was yesterday)

Jessie: Happy birthday sis!

Joh: -Hugs-

Jessie: -Kisses-

Joh: And yes I know, it's well past the Asakura twin's birthday but I wanted a birthday themed one-shot!

Warnings: yaoi, twincest, lemon

0o0oo0

Yoh turned about restlessly in his futon, unable to sleep. The dim light the moon offered fell across him, revealing his wary expression.

Slowly, he sat up. His dark locks fell into his face as he stared down into his lap, a small bead of sweat trickling down the bridge of his nose.

It was hot, too hot.

Yoh ran a hand through his hair, sighing. As usual, his birthday turned out rather empty. His friends had all gathered and partied with him, filling the large inn with laughter…and yet…

Nervously he twiddled the blanket covering his legs between his fingers, feeling the soft fabric.

Large obsidian eyes turned towards the window, staring out at the night as if searching for something…someone.

After a couple minutes of this Yoh gave up and slumped back down into the futon, shutting his eyes and turning over onto his stomach.

In the back of his mind he felt disappointment linger about as well as confusion and guilt. Yoh couldn't help but feel guilty, wanting more when he had so much already.

With that thought in mind he once again attempted to lapse into sleep, regardless of what sort of dreams might plague him.

A gasp escaped his lips as a weight settled on his back, causing him to breath in sharply.

"It's your birthday." A voice hissed into his ear.

Relief and anxiety rushed through Yoh as he turned his head to the side, struggling to catch a glimpse of his visitor. "It's your birthday too." He whispered back, a hint of a smile on his lips.

The fire shaman on top of him smirked darkly and touched his cheek. His other hand drifted down Yoh's side to linger at his hip. "You're 16 now." He stated.

Yoh closed his eyes and buried his head in his pillow.

Hao gently pulled Yoh's robe down slightly, revealing a smooth pale shoulder. He pressed his lips against the skin, kissing softly. "Are you happy?"

Yoh shivered and leaned up into his twin's touch. "I am now." He answered huskily, trying to turn over so he could face Hao.

But the fire shaman pushed his weight down on Yoh, crushing him. "Me too." He muttered this against Yoh's skin.

Yoh's struggles to turn over and face his lover grew more desperate, not relenting until Hao obliged.

Hao smiled and shifted a bit, allowing Yoh to turn over onto his back and look into his face. "Hao." Yoh was smiling now. A real smile.

It was beautiful.

Hao pressed his face into Yoh's neck, breathing in his scent, their scent. He could feel Yoh quiver against him and he could feel those timid fingers lacing their way through his hair.

They stayed like that for a long moment, neither wanting to move but at the same time hungrily wanting to be closer. When Hao felt Yoh's finger's loosen their grip he pulled back slightly, studying his brother carefully.

He ran three slender fingers across Yoh's lips and cheeks, trying to memorize the changes in him. They had both changed so much since the last time they had seen each other. That was a year ago, on a night much like this.

"Your hair's gotten longer." Yoh pointed out affectionately winding the long brown strands around his fingers.

"So has yours."

"Mmm." Yoh leaned up and kissed Hao passionately, shutting his eyes and melding himself against him.

Hao thrust his tongue into the other's mouth, eagerly tasting and exploring.

The two fought for a moment, clinging to each other and savoring every minute they had. Finally, reluctantly they broke away for air. Gasping they stared at each other, want twisting in their identical eyes.

"Yoh."

"Hao."

Hao parted Yoh's robe and kissed his way down the firm chest to the stomach. His long hair tickled Yoh's skin, making him cringe.

Yoh tilted his head back and moaned when Hao rubbed against him teasingly. "Hao…. don't do that."

The older of the twins chuckled before yanking down Yoh's boxers. Yoh shivered but tugged eagerly on Hao's clothing, demanding that they be removed.

Hao smiled slightly, his eyes glinting in the moonlight as he slipped off his cloak and pants with ease. They eyed each other lustfully, only their heavy breathing breaking the silence.

Hao ran a hand across Yoh's flat stomach, caressing the skin in an adoring way. Yoh moaned softly under the touch, arching slightly.

Yoh's eyes shot open when he felt a warm mouth take him in. His face flushed in pleasure as he cried out softly, gripping Hao's head and urging him on. "Hao." He called out, letting his eyes roll up to the ceiling when a soft tongue moved against him.

Hao smirked as he sucked his prize carefully, moving up and taking more of Yoh into him. He pulled back and repeated the process, faster and harder the second time.

Yoh bucked his hips and moaned louder, feeling heat coarse through his body. "Gods…Un…Hao." He voice was hoarse and thick with lust.

Hao grazed his teeth against Yoh's length and bobbed his head, gripping Yoh's hips.

Yoh squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the building heat release. "Hao!" he cried out, coming into Hao's waiting mouth.

The fire shaman eagerly licked up every drop Yoh had to offer before finally pulling back, licking his lips. "I missed that taste."

Before Yoh could reply Hao spread his legs wide and pulled his hips up higher.

Then, without any warning or preparation of any sort he thrust in.

Yoh clenched his mouth shut as a silent screamed worked its way past his throat. His hands fisted into the blankets as he struggled to contain himself. His muscles were tense and protesting loudly to the intrusion, causing pain to shudder through his whole body.

A thin whimper escaped his lips as his eyes watered. Hao bit his lips and dug his nails into Yoh's hips as he struggled to control himself, keep himself from driving into Yoh viciously.

Yoh took a deep steadying breath and nodded weakly at Hao. Now with permission Hao slowly pulled out halfway before pushing back in, moaning Yoh's name softly.

Yoh turned his head to the side as he braced himself for the pain when Hao entered him again

Hao brushed aside a stray strand of hair from Yoh's face and moved around inside of him, searching for the right spot. His eyes never left Yoh's as he shifted about.

Suddenly, Yoh bit his lip and mewled softly, his breathes coming in faster than before.

Hao smiled smugly as he made sure to hit that same spot, wringing a pleasured cry from the one wriggling beneath him.

"Hao!" Yoh breathed, twisting his body as Hao drove into him. "Hao…"

The older of the two smiled and grabbed Yoh's member, yanking and pulling roughly on it. Yoh hissed at the painful pleasure, arching and bucking his body wildly.

Hao felt himself about to release and leaned down to claim Yoh's swollen lips, sucking on them feverishly. The two came simultaneously, crying out into each other's mouths.

Hao collapsed on top of Yoh, light headed and smiling. Yoh let his sweaty body go limp, tangling his hand in Hao's dark tresses.

"Happy birthday." Hao murmured into Yoh's ear before rolling off of him.

Yoh smiled and curled up closer to his brother. "Yeah, happy birthday."

He couldn't wait for next year, his next birthday.

0o0o0o0

Joh: that turned out kinda bad since I was kind of rushed.

Jessie: No way, I thought it was HOTT!

Joh: Aw shucks…

Jessie: -Grins-

Review please!


End file.
